Be aware of the dark
by ValkyrieWreiter
Summary: During Harry's third year in Hogwarts a strange woman appears who's more powerful than she appears to be. How will this stubborn woman with a strong character afect Hogwarts? What's her relationship with the headmaster and which is her propose? Under the threat of Sirius Black, Snape will keep a close eye on her but where will it lead him?
1. Be aware of the dark

Everyone was seated in the Great Hall waiting for Dumbledore to make the speech that opened each year in Hogwarts. In the teachers table, Harry and his friends quickly noticed three things: the first one was that Hagrid was sitting there, that the man who was sleeping in their compartment and who later helped them in the Dementors attack was there too and finally that the table had one more chair than the other years before. But nobody said nothing about it or paid any special attention. The students were chatting happily with each other trying to catch up with each other and explaining their summer adventures under the annoyed stare of Snape and the impassive face of the head of the Griffindor house. Flitwick was chating with the Herbology teacher Professor Sprout. Next to her there was the ever empty chair of the divinations teacher, Professor Trelawney. The headmaster stood up and everyone fell silent.

-Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and one of them is very serious - said Dumbledore – as you all will be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on the Ministry of Magic business-

He proceeded to warn them against leaving the school without permission because the Dementors would be guarding every entrance to the grounds. After these words he paused as looking around the Hall making sure the message had sunk in and indeed it did. All the students seemed to have a frightened face even the always rule-breakers Weaselys twins. The Great Hall had a gloomy atmosphere after these words.

-On a happier note – he continued – I'm pleased to welcome Remus Lupin who will be taking the post of the DADA teacher – there was a small polite applause – and Hagrid who has taken on the job of teaching Care of Magical Creatures-

This announcement was followed with a roar from the Griffindor table. All the Griffindors had stood up and were clapping soundly. When the excitement calmed down all the eyes turned to Dumbledore who had stopped talking and seemed like he wouldn't start any time soon until the thing he was looking for appeared. He was looking around the Hall and he specially looked to the teachers' entrance door but no one saw nothing or noticed something that had changed. After a few minutes of this strange waiting, because nobody knew what they were waiting for, in which Professor McGonagal had spent muttering things that sounded like 'never in time… such a disrespect…I don't understand why Albus… we could have…' suddenly the main door that lead to the Great Hall opened wide open. Everyone's eyes turned to look to the small figure that had appeared. As the person came closer they could see that it was in fact a woman.

-Phew I'm sorry for the delay I had some things that needed urgently to be taken care of – spoke the woman with a melodic voice that seemed she was singing more than talking.

Minerva seemed to say – when not- but nobody knew for sure.

– Wow it's too hot here – with that phrase the stranger let her cloak fall into the ground. Everyone could see now her figure. She wore a black sleeveless dress which complemented her figure very nicely. She wasn't fat or skinny; she just had the enough amount of fat in her body so she didn't look as a living skeleton. She had a long curly black hair that had been tied up in a messy bun seeing as more than half of her hair fell down her back freely. One thing in her attire that didn't match at all and was really strange is that she was wearing a part of medieval armor that covered her knees, legs and feet. Everyone could see it seeing she didn't hide it but nobody would have guessed she was wearing it because she almost didn't make a sound when she walked. When the eyes had already taken up her body they started looking at her face. She had elegant features that made her look like she was from royalty. She had a full dark red lips which seemed to have a permanent smile. She had a striking feature that really stood out in her beautiful face; it was her emerald green eyes which seemed to shine with their own light. If you looked into them you could see a mischievous light shining there. She kept walking without paying any mind that everyone's eyes were focused on her.

- Wow what a nice school, you have added a great touch in it- she said looking around the Hall- how long has been since I last put my feet on this grounds?. I'm glad to be here even in this dire situation- said the newcomer like she and the headmaster were drinking tea alone.

Everyone was looking the woman trying to guess who was and what was she doing there. She had an air of elegance and power that would have made her stand out even if the was wearing rags. She was really imposing even she had a smile fixed in her lips. She moved like she was she was gliding through the air. She walked until she was beside the headmaster.

-Students of Hogwarts I'd like to present a new addition, who will help us to keep the accidents with the Dementors to zero, let me present you Lara Rider, the directress of the prison of Azkaban who will be the new teaching assistant who will aid any teacher who requires any help in their lessons. -

Everybody was frozen in their seats. Many of the students had heard stories of this woman although not all of them were bad, almost all of them described her as a really powerful witch who knew what she wanted and when. The only noise heard in the Hall was a sound of one person clapping hands who was the same person recently introduced, clapping merrily as if everyone was clapping their hands along with and she wasn't the only one doing it.

-Hi everyone I just wanna say that I don't know what you've heard about me or what you might think but I hope you don't keep any preconcivated ideas. I'm sure I'm not so bad as the worst stories tell or so good as the best do. Oh, and of course be aware of the Dementors, I mean they aren't so bad or anything. Don't worry because they don't bite either but don't leave the grounds or make them angry because even I'm here and I can stop them, they are resentful creatures who won't forget what you did. Be also aware because they can suck out of you all your happy thoughts memories whatever if you aren't careful and leave you like an empty shell

When she finished she walked up to the teachers' table and sat down in the empty chair between Snape and Dumbledore. – Shall the feast begin – shouted Dumbledore. As soon as the words were said the students started to eat the delicious treats that had been laid in front of them.

She poured herself a cup of pumpkin juice and put some meat in her plate. Her eyes roamed around the Great Hall as if making a quick evaluation of the students, with which she would have trouble with and which she would get along just fine. Lara turned her head to the man with a prominent nose beside her.

-Hi, what's your name? –asked with a cheerful tone

Snape turned his head to her and raised one eyebrow.

– Shouldn't one present oneself before asking someone?

He answered with his baritone voice that characterized him maintaining his stoic expression. He looked at her as if he was measuring her up. Snape thought that all the stories he had heard about this woman were true or at least they had been magnified. It couldn't be the same woman who ruled the Dementors without an ounce of fear the same airhead who was sitting beside him and looking at him with the smile she seemed to be always wearing.

-Well that's true, pardon my manners – she said wearing an infuriating smirk- but I thought you were a man who doesn't like to waste his time and seeing as I have just been introduced before. Well are you going to answer me?

This answer seemed to catch Snape's attention because after he had answered her first question he had turned his head to watch carefully the Golden Trio and specially the famous Harry Potter, the son of the man he had hated and still hated wondering what would happen with Sirius Black coming after him and the best friend of the later teaching here. He would have to keep a close watch on Lupin he thought.

- Severus Snape- he answered curtly. After a short pause he continued- I was under the impression that the logic thing to do when you take up this job is to learn at least how your colleagues are called.

-Pleased to meet you Professor Snape and yeah you might be right- at this Snape raised one eyebrow and Lara continued looking at the door but seeing nothing and kept talking- but I thought and think that if I asked anyone about you guys I would have had more information than just your names and I don't like being prejudiced about someone I have never met.

She said with an insight that seemed uncharacteristic of her. Snape looked surprised at her reason and unwillingly his respect and consideration of her grew a little bit. Lowly she turned her head and smiled sweetly at him which made him even more surprised. There had been a long time since someone smiled to him in such way. As soon as the smile had appeared it disappeared. She turned her head to the other person beside her. Without beating around the bush she asked which one was the famous Harry Potter.

-That one over there – answered Dumbledore- the one beside the ginger boy and the bushy girl.

Snape tried to make it look like he wasn't paying any attention to the conversation beside him but he was really curios about what did the newcomer think about the Boy Who Lived but she said nothing, she only looked thoughtful as she turned to look the Great Hall. When she finished her fill she rose up.

– I think I will retire for the night – after a small pause she asked- where will my chambers be?.

- Oh well I totally forgot about that seeing that each teaching post has a classroom and a chamber adjudicated, Severus - Snape who had diverted his attention of the conversation between the headmaster and Lara raised his head when he heard his name being said- would you show Professor Rider the chamber beside yours? Seeing it is the only one available at the moment. –Seeing the look of horror that had taken the potions' master face he hastily added - for the moment until another one is ready.

That seemed to calm Snape as he quickly stood up and began walking towards the teachers' door. When he had his hand in the doorknob he had recovered his monotone face which gave nothing away and turned around wearing his eternal frown to look to Professor Rider who seemed to be frozen in the spot.

-What are you waiting for didn't you want to rest? Follow me. - with these words he walked through the door with his black robes billowing after him. She sat still for a few seconds with a very surprised face and turned around to look at her companion

-Is he always like that?- she asked softly to Albus

-More or less – said Dumbledore wearing a half smile.

She ran as fast as she could with her short legs and seeing as Snape wasn't a short man at all. She went through the door and went through the only passageway until she reached a point where the passage divided in two. One went straight and turned left and the other one turned tight as after giving it some thought she decided to go through the last one but as she was making her first step towards the right path Snape appeared in the corner of the other passage.

-Where are you going? Do you wanna spend all night wandering around the castle? Cause I wouldn't care either.

She went red in embarrassment and answered sharply – If you don't care how's that you turned back in your footsteps?

-Maybe because if you got lost Dumbledore would have made me look for you all night.

Lara frowned at this but quickly retorted – Well at least I wouldn't have been hurt by the Dementors, given a thought, maybe they would have leaded me to my chambers.

After saying this she skipped happily past Snape and turned to him

-Are you coming?

- Do you even know where to go?


	2. Brave New World

_- Are you coming?_

_- Do you even know where to go?_

* * *

He quickly took the front and started leading her. Severus' legs were much longer than hers so she had to make small runs to keep his pace. She was still pouting a little bit after his sarcastic retort.

Finally they arrived to her chambers Snape hesitated in front of her room and slowly turned around to look at her.

- Well are you gonna say something? Or let me pass. I didn't lie when I said I was tired and when I'm tired get cranky and you wouldn't want to see me like that…

Lara was giving him a tired look. She was thinking about the professor standing in front of her he looked to be older than she. He was clad in dark robes that made his pale face stand out. His greasy hair or his big nose didn't call her attention but what it really did, as cliché as it sounded, were his eyes. Even he had an impassive look in his face and his eyes for someone wasn't as perceptive as her and who hadn't looked into many eyes trying to decipher what they were hiding for many different reasons, they would have been emotionless but she could see a little bit through the shield he had put up. She saw a tormented soul and also saw raw emotion fighting to get out. His control over himself must be impressive, she thought, is one of the best I've ever seen. Even I can see very little through the cracks of his shield. He was also looking into her green eyes with a penetrating gaze trying to discover if she had any secret agenda or if she was a threat to the school. The first one to look away, for incredibly it sounds, was Snape.

-I thought you would like to know that sadly we will have to share bathroom seeing as our rooms are connected by it.

Hearing his voice snapped her out of her thoughts

-Oh well thank you

She answered. Even though she hadn't heard what he had said it seemed like the appropriate answer.

He moved out of the way letting her pass to get into her chambers and started walking to the next door. He was about to open the door when he heard someone shouting his name and turned around.

- Professor Snape! – said Lara with only her head poking out of the door- Goodnight!

Then she gave him a quick smile and a small wave with the hand and closed the door. Snape stood for a few good minutes standing in the middle of the hallway puzzled looking intensely Professor Rider's door. Finally he entered to his room. As he was preparing to go to bed, he heard a thump coming from the room next to his but he thought nothing of it.

He spent a long time awake lying in his bed before he finally fell asleep. Every time he closed his eyes he saw a pair of green eyes looking back at him but they weren't the ones he usually saw, no they weren't Lily's eyes, they were Rider's ones. The reason they kept popping into his head wasn't a romantic one, it was because he couldn't decipher the secrets hidden behind her eyes. When he looked at them, he couldn't see past the happy façade she had put on. She wore an impenetrable mask that even he couldn't break. There were very few people that he couldn't see through them or read them like an open book being Dumbledore one of them and now she was too. He could not unveil all the secrets hidden in her green eyes.

Unknown to him the thump he had heard wasn't something falling or anything like that. Lara had quickly brushed her teeth, changed into her pyjamas and as soon as her knees made contact with the soft mattress of the bed she fell asleep and fell that was the thump heard in the adjacent bedroom.

The next day, the Great Hall was being filled slowly by hungry students. Snape was already sitting in the teachers table, when the headmaster entered in the Hall with Lara. Lara was making circles around Dumbledore as he walked

-You know it's a good idea – said Sara.

- But we already have a choir

- I know I know, but these kids could use a little of knowledge about muggle music

-Yes but a lot of parents wouldn't agree

-Well then his kids wouldn't attend to this classes, make it optional

-I don't see the point in all of this

- This kids have no idea what the good music is!

- The ones who desire to know have signed up in the choir

-Yes but they are always the same old songs and you have to admit that the wizard music isn't of a great quality.

- There is good wizard music

-I know I take it back but c'mon let me have my fun…

And the discussion went on and on until Dumbledore had to leave because some urgent matters

- What do you think Professor Snape?

- About what?

- C'mon don't give me that look I know you've been listening to us like a great part of the students what do you think?

- Such a waste of time

- Why?

- Sirius black on the loose and you are teaching kids about music, what are they gonna do if they stumble into him? Sing him to death?

- You don't know the power of music even though they have nothing to fear- Snape's raised eyebrow made her continue- there are Dementors watching every entrance.

- And he hasn't escaped before under the watchful eye of these creatures?

- Well it was a small mistake

- That has freed one of the most dangerous Death Eater

- Well it was bad luck, I mean, it could have been anyone else

- Well it was nice talking to you but I must go

- To do what? You have nothing to do

- Oh well I think I'll visit the Forbidden Forest they told me it's lovely

- Are you crazy? A lot of dangerous creatures live there. It's called the FORBIDEN Forest for a reason

- But I'm not a student. I'm a full grown woman and I know how to take care of myself

- I not so sure about that

- The Dementors don't follow my orders just because my pretty face.

With that she started walking towards the door.

- Do you know the way?

- Umph! I'm sure it isn't difficult to find. Thank you.

She followed the hallway of the last night and when she found the junction from yesterday and decided to go through the other path because the other leaded to the dungeons. After some junctions, doors and stairs she was absolutely lost. She sat for a while on the ground. When some second year girls passed in front of her, she asked them how to get outside. They looked frightened but gave her the right directions. Finally she managed to get outside and got into the Forbidden Forest. She walked around the forest totally mesmerized by it and lost the track of time.

* * *

I just wanna say that I'm not a ¡n english speaker so it's possible that there are mistakes and I'm sorry for it. If you tell me where are they i'll try to correct them.


	3. Can I play with maddness

_She walked around the forest totally mesmerized by it and lost the track of time._

It was the supper time and the students were goofing down all the food that had been laid before their eyes. All the chairs in the teachers' table were occupied except the professor Rider one.

Snape was cursing her mentally. "Stupid, good for nothing woman. Now Dumbledore is going to make me go and look for her." He thought

When most of the students had finished eating and were retiring for the night, Professor Rider appeared. She sat happily in her usual seat and started helping herself with some food.

-Such a lovely evening isn't it, Snape?

Snape didn't answer her and kept looking ahead. She sensed his silent anger and decided to stay quiet. For the rest of the supper there hadn't been any words exchange between them. Snape waited until Lara had finished to take her to her chambers.

-Oh, you were waiting for me? Such a gentleman

-I've just done it because you nearly got lost twice in the few time you've been here and I don't want to have to waste my time looking for you.

-I'm sorry I'll make sure to talk with Dumbledore tomorrow so if I get lost nobody has to look for me.

Snape didn't expect such answer. He expected a sarcastic retort or a cheeky answer. It made him feel an ounce of guilt. They kept walking in silent lost in their inner thoughts through the dimly illuminated passages.

They stood in front of their respective doors. Snape was opening his door when he heard a soft voice calling for him.

-Goodnight Professor- said Lara before closing her door.

Both of them went straight to bed. Snape because was tired and frustrated. Teaching kids who didn't understand the art of the potion making and didn't make any effort either, got him in his nerves. He knew that this art required dedication and patience and a little bit of talent but the potions he made them do, even they were a little advanced for their level, everyone who put a little bit of effort could do them. But those kids only thought about waving their wands and forgot the power of the potions.

Lara was tired of her excursion around the castle and the forest. She would bet anything that the girls she asked for direction had already explained that the imposing directress of Azkaban had a poor sense of direction and the story was running around Hogwarts. She wasn't worried about that though. She slept peacefully.

Next day she was running a little bit late. She undressed until she was in her undergarments and picked up all the things she needed to shower. Singing softly to herself, she opened the bathroom door and step inside. The noise of the closing door startled Snape who was taking a bath and opened his eyes to see the cause of the noise.

Their eyes met. They were totally shocked. They had forgotten about the fact they shared the bathroom. They had not coincided until now and it couldn't be a more embarrassing situation. Neither of them had paid any attention to the other bathroom door, Serverus because it had always been there and until now nobody had inhabited the other room and Lara simply those two nights had been so tired that she didn't even see the other door.

There they stood for a few good minutes looking each other in shock, Lara in her black bra with a matching panties and Snape lying naked in the bath that luckily was full of soap bubbles so it was impossible to see through. Lara was blushing so much that her cheeks were bright red and Snape had a soft red tint crawling through his neck and in his cheeks. They both snapped out of their shock.

-I'm s-so s-s-sorry I didn't remember

Lara apologized and as fast as she could manage, she got out and closed the door. She sat on the floor with her back against the door. She waited until Snape was finished to take a quick shower, dressed quickly and sprinted to the Hall because after her absence in the diner and supper, she didn't want to be late and make her reputation worse.

Snape was already sitting, when she took her usually place at breakfast. They both acting like the bathroom scene hadn't happened but they both were evaluating the each other's actions.

-What is your plan today, Lara? – asked Dumbledore

She turned her head towards the headmaster very quickly.

-Well I thought I could visit every class and be of assistance if needed

-Oh, good idea

-Could you tell me where the classes are imparted? I don't want to go all over the castle looking for them and it would take me a lot of days. Also some teachers wouldn't appreciate if I got lost

-Well, If you want I can make a map of the castle.

-Oh, I'd really appreciate it, thanks

-You are welcome. I will have it ready by tomorrow morning

-Oh, then I can't go visiting today

-I'm sure you will find something to do. Before I forget, there is someone who wants to talk to you. He asked me if you could meet him around five o'clock

-Yeah, sure, I don't have anything to do. Where shall I meet him?

-You go out of the castle – As if it was so easy mumbled Lara- and you'll see a small cabin, that's the place.

Dumbledore excused himself and went to his office. Snape went to his classroom to teach those fools something beyond their possibilities. There was only one class before diner. The other classes had gone smoothly, no caldrons had blown up.

This last class was Harry Potter's class. This was the worst class he had to teach. But today was even worse than usually. They couldn't stop talking and this caused distractions. In result three cauldrons had blown up and almost all the brewing potions were wrong even Hermione's one.

Snape was getting annoyed and it has only passed half an hour and it was a double class. When there only remained a quarter of an hour Snape could not stand it anymore. Seven more caldrons had blown up and he had to send three students to the hospital wing. His patience had worn down, he couldn't take anymore of this class but he wanted to know what happened to cause this lack of concentration in the students. He subtly entered into one of the students mind using his skills without the student noticed the intrusion in his mind. He would hardly ever do this because it was an invasion to the privacy of another person but he had to know. He went through his morning memories. Through the student's eyes he saw what caused the commotion.

_He was seated in the divinations classroom. Professor Trelawney was going on the interpretations of the dreams. All the students around were sleeping or almost. This boring lecture was interrupted when someone shouted look_

_-Boys, please, I don't think that looking out of the window is more important than the le-_

_She didn't continue because all the students even himself had sprinted to the window to get a better view. Now he could see what caused such reaction. There was Lara flying on a broom around the astronomy tower but the amusing thing for the students was that she was flying upside down, her head was pointing to the ground. She was dressed in shorts and in a big sweater. One of the students couldn't refrain himself and shouted._

_-Professor Rider don't you know how to fly?_

_-Yes I do but it's more interesting this way_

_To prove her point she flew in the correct position a made a spectaculardive leaving everyone with open mouths. _

_-Well I must go I don't want to importunate your lesson anymore than I already have. I'm sorry Professor about the distraction. Bye_

_With that she flew away on her broom hanging upside down._

He got out of the students mind and gave the lesson for finished. Many students were surprised because hardly ever Snape let them go before time but amazingly today he finished the lesson five minutes sooner. Nobody would protest.

When he arrived to the teachers table, Lara was already seated there and eating happily a piece of bread.

-Had fun today?- asked Snape sarcastically

Lara was surprised, since when did the stoic man ask how was going her day

- You don't have too much blood on your head, do you? It might explode

After his sarcastic retort, she understood everything. A question was forming now around her head, how did he know about that?, it was impossible that one of the kids had told him. She decided she would ask him later.

-Worried about my health? Ohh, such a sweetheart.

-I am, what's next jumping from the highest tower or getting eaten by some creature of the forbidden forest? Either way I don't want to find a bloody body lying around.

-It isn't a bad idea to jump from a tower I'm gonna try it someday.-Severus gave her a death glare.- I'm not gonna kill myself I'll put an spell to soften the fall.

They continued eating quietly until Dumbledore broke the silence.

-Such an incredible demonstration. Have you ever thought about being a professional quiddich player?

-No, I mean, it's just that Quiddich doesn't appeal me too much. I have fun watching it an all but playing is another matter and there are other sports I'd like to practice.

-Oh well it was a thought.

She rose up once she had finished dining and told Dumbledore she was going to take a nap.

The pillow was so soft and the bed was so comfortable that she overslept and had to make a dash to be in time for the meeting in the cabin at five o'clock


	4. El Dorado

_The pillow was so soft and the bed was so comfortable that she overslept and had to make a dash to be in time for the meeting in the cabin at five o'clock_

Hagrid was talking with the Golden Trio about his new job. Harry, Ron and Hermione had a free period and decided to visit Hagrid. They were chatting happily when they heard a knock on the door

-C'mon go kids go.

Harry and his friends hide under the window waiting to know who the visitor was. They were surprised to say at least when they finally saw who the visitor was; it was the directress of Azkaban herself. She was wearing forest green robes.

They chatted up for hours first about the time Hagrid spent in Azkaban and went on with some lighter topics. When Hagrid had arrived to Azkaban, he had been received by Lara. She made sure he was sent to the most comfortable cell and ordered the Dementors to not to pass frequently. She tried to make him the most comfortable possibly in a cell in Azkaban. She often visited him. She was sure he didn't commit any crime and she tried to cheer him up and told him the news of the wizard world.

She didn't visit many prisoners but she visited a few of them, the ones who she thought they were innocent or the crime they committed didn't deserve such a severe punishment.

When Hagrid was finally released, she had wished him the best and promised to visit him some time

She hadn't seen him during this three short days but I had been a lovely surprise when she saw it was the half-giant who opened the door. Hagrid wanted to repay her for her help and care but she didn't want to know nothing of it. She told him she had done what she had done because she could and wanted and didn't expect any kind of repayment.

They discovered that they shared the love for the dangerous animals especially dragons but Lara wasn't as enthusiastic as Hagrid about his huge spider pet. She loved his two dogs, Fang and Fluffy, and told Hagrid that if he was absolutely set on repaying her, she'd love to have one of the dogs or if they had one of their cubs or both.

They finished their talk when it was supper time so they walked together to the Great Hall to eat. Ron and his friends had left when they knew the story between the Professors and with this knowledge their respect and admiration for the strange directress grew.

Snape rose his eyebrows when he saw the estrange pair entering together. Again she sat beside him and started serving herself.

-Could you hand me the jar?

That snapped Severus out of this reverie

-No inverted flights this afternoon?

Snape said sarcastically while he gave her the jar. Their fingers brushed but either of them paid any attention to it.

-No I had a great time with Hagrid over there, ah, and now I come to think of it how's that you knew about my fly time?

He had rubbed her off the wrong way with his acid commentary, well, the question wasn't that offensive but the tone he used got Lara on her nerves. With his years of practice, he could hide pretty well the reaction that commentary caused on him and with his skill of lying he answered without missing a beat.

-I've heard some third year students talking about that.

-That's why you have let them go earlier?

-Now, how do you know that?

-The same way as you.

Her eyes where glinting with an inside joke. Snape wondered if it was because she had known that the same way he had, entering inside some student's mind. He hid his mixture of discomfort and surprise that he might have been caught. He would have to be careful around her. He covered his reaction continuing talking.

-Next time you decide to show your flying skills that seemed to impress the students wait until the weekend so you don't bother any class

-Oh, you care for the divination's lesson?

-No I do not- he answered curtly- I care about mine. After your little show the students were so amazed that didn't shut up during my double potions lesson and that caused so many distractions that twelve cauldrons have blown up during the two hours. Also I've had to send three students to the hospital wings. Only three or four potions were acceptable and none was excellent

-Oh I'm sorry I didn't know I caused such impact on those kids. I'll keep it in mind. The students are easily impressed, noted.- she looked at Snape giving voice to one idea that had been rounding her head- I don't think you are only annoyed because the distraction I've caused, I think you are angrier because it was Harry Potter's class. What is your issue with the kid? I know he flaunts and all but what is the reason you can't stand him? You must loathe him if I noticed your dislike for him.

-It's none of your business.- Snape answered harshly and curtly

She had been looking into his eyes while she had been talking about Potter. She had seen as something flashed in his eyes, a hidden story that affected him deeply and through the tiny holes of his shield he could see powerful emotions shining there at the mention of the kid. Lara bowed internally to find what the story was to have affected so much a strong guy like him

They continued eating in silence. The students were leaving the Great Hall gradually and also the teachers were retiring for the night. In the teachers' table only remained Snape and Lara. They were both lost in their thoughts and didn't realize that the Great Hall was almost empty. All the students had gone to their respective common rooms.

-Well seems we are alone

-Like we have never been before

-Ja, but now we are alone in the Great Hall with all this food until the house elfs clean it

- The point is…

-Well we could make a food fight!

-Or not

-Oh c'mon don't be like that a little bit of fun won't hurt you

-What's the fun in getting all dirty and sticky with food.

-I understand now

-What do you understand?

-You are afraid to ruin your reputation, don't be afraid I won't tell anyone and it's completely empty so no one will be able to see you

-Have you ever heard of invisibility cloaks?

-I must say I have

-Then it's totally possible that there is someone

-No it's not

-Why's that?

-Because I would sense if there was someone else in the room and I can assure you it's empty.

-And you expect me to believe you can sense if there was anyone in this room

-Well you know you pick up a few tricks from the Dementors after working with them so long. it also helps if you naturally have keener senses. I can teach you if you desire to

-I think I'll manage just fine.

-Oh well suit yourself. The offers still stand.

He thought nothing of the plural: offers. Snape rose up and went to the door. He had his hand on the doorknob when he felt that something had crashed into his back. He turned around and looked at Lara who was sitting there with an innocent face. Slowly he touched the spot he had felt something colliding with his back. His fingers touched something sticky. He grabbed a little part of the sticky thing. It was cake. The Professor sitting in front of him had thrown him a piece of cake.

-You haven't told me if you wanted to make a food fight so I've taken the initiative.

Lara smiled sweetly. Snape didn't know what to do. He wanted to shout, to scold her, to throw her some food too. He stood there stunned. How did she dare to throw him a piece of cake.


	5. Invader

_Lara smiled sweetly. Snape didn't know what to do. He wanted to shout, to scold her, to throw her some food too. He stood there stunned. How did she dare to throw him a piece of cake._

He felt another piece of cake colliding with his chest. That snapped out of his musings. While Lara was busy laughing at his prior face, Snape took out his wand and enchanted a cake to float over her head and made it five times bigger and with a silent satisfaction let the gravity take care of the matter. The caked fell on Lara getting her all covered of it. She wasn't laughing anymore; she was with her mouth open and taking off the cake from her eyes. He had to make an effort to hide the smirk that was forming in his lips.

-Don't worry your reputation won't be hurt, I won't tell anyone and the Great Hall is empty.

Severus said sarcastically. Lara could not believe what had just happened. But she couldn't help herself before she said

-A hug?

Lara started running towards him with her arms wide open trying to hug him. Snape started to throw spells at her to stop her but unknown to him she had conjured shell that protected her of any spell. Snape realized a second to late and when he tried to make his escape, he was caught in a hug.

There stood Lara giving Snape a great hug covered of cake dirtying all his clothes. Snape's face was priceless. Lara had crashed into him with such force that involuntary trying to not fall out of impulse he grabbed her so it seemed he was hugging her.

Her head was buried in the crook of his neck. She smelt his personal fragrance. It smelt really good, it was addicting even.

There they stood in the Great Hall hugging. Snape still totally shocked wondered how long had been since he had been hugged for the last time. How good it felt to have someone wrapped in his arms, the warmth it proportioned. He smelt her essence it smelt like the forest mixed with lavender.

It hadn't been as long as Snape the last time she had been hugged but it had been a while, when you are the directress of Azkaban not many people hug you.

They got out of each other arms and looked into each other's eyes trying to see through the respective shields. Severus suspected that the smile she always wore was hiding something behind but he didn't know what, a secret plan, sorrow, a threat, a worry.

Lara began to identificate one emotion hidden behind his shield but when she was about to discover the veiled emotion, Snape turned around and marched to the door.

This time his robes didn't billow behind him as always because they were stuck together with the remains of the cake. Snape started walking to his chambers with Lara followed behind slipping and almost falling sometimes because the cake she was covered with. She muttered curses each time she slipped and damned Severus because he could walk with such elegance even he was covered with cake like her.

When they made it to their respective chambers, they looked into the mirror. Lara had cake everywhere. You could not see one hair because her head was covered with cake. Snape on the other hand, wasn't as dirty as Lara. His robes soiled as a result of the thrown cake and posterior hug. He had little pieces of cake in his hair that had got there when they were hugging.

They thought they were safe of the outside world inside of their chambers, that they were totally alone, but they forgot a little fact.

Lara stripped off her clothes except her underwear, picked up her brush, her toothbrush, a towel and the soap.

Both bathroom doors opened at the same time. They stood in front of each other again luckily for them neither of them was showering although both of them were in their undergarments. Lara could appreciate Snape's body unlike in the morning when it was hidden under the soap bubbles. He had a lean fit body that wasn't unattractive at all.

They both cursed themselves for forgetting the fact they shared bathroom. Even the morning situation was more embarrassing now they were more embarrassed after their hug. Now they both stood in front of each other even the initial shock had passed because they wanted to shower.

-I should go first because I'm the one who is dirtier

-So? It was MY bathroom before it was yours

-We can also shower together – Seeing the horrified face of Severus she quickly added – not naked in our undergarments as we have already seen each other the bath is big enough for both.

-No way. I'll go first and that's final.

He gave her the same glare he used with his worst students that made all the students shaking on their knees and took a step towards the shower. Lara wasn't scared of him like his students and wouldn't step down without a fight. She also took a step forward

-No I disagree. Don't try to get into the shower before we settle this or I'll get in with you and you don't seem to like the idea very much.

-There is nothing to settle

-Don't continue this way.

-Then what do you propose.

-Rock-paper-scissors to decide who showers first?

-Agreed.

Their faces stood a few inches away from each other. Their eyes fixed in their rival's ones, studying them trying to know which one will their rival choose.

One

Two

Three

Snape hand had formed the rock shape.

Lara's hand had formed the paper shape.

-I've won darling, you know I think it's a good way to decide who goes first.

Snape just grunted and left the bathroom.

In fact Lara found it to be a very good idea. The game gave her the perfect excuse to look into his eyes and try to figure him out. If she was sincere, she hadn't been looking into his eyes to guess if he would choose scissors, rock or paper. Her aim had been to try to decipher the emotion she had seen shining in the Great Hall. Maybe because of that she had chosen randomly and she had won.

Snape had cleaned his arms with a little bit of water he had conjured up and started grading the assignments. He heard the shower running and an image started forming in his head, first it was a little bit foggy but then it started to get clearer and clearer.

Lara in the shower with the water falling all over her, the droplets of water going down her body. Snape shook out the image from his head but it put him in such bad mood he automatically failed the assignment he had been correcting, that it was any other assignment than Miss Granger's one. He wasn't in mood for correcting more parchments.

He closed his eyes and massaged his temples. He hear a knock coming from the bathroom door and saw Lara's head poking out of the door

-Done.

She winked and went to her room. She laid in her bed but the sleep wouldn't come to her. She decided to draw and she finally decided to draw the enigmatic and stubborn potions' teacher but not in his normal attire, in his underwear.

She took out her drawing block and looked for a blank page but as she saw the drawings in the block the memories they contained started flowing in her mind. She wasn't in mood for drawing anything anymore. She put away the block. She put her head in the pillow and started to cry soflty praying she wouldn't be heard from the bathroom.


	6. New Frontier

_She put her head in the pillow and started to cry softly praying she wouldn't be heard from the bathroom._

Her cries were heard by Snape. He hesitated in front of her bathroom door but at the end he didn't dare to enter. What could make the directress cry wondered Snape. She had been in the Forest and she came back with a wide smile. She dared to throw food at him, the most feared teacher in all Hogwarts. She was the directress of Azkaban, she saw everyday wizards begging or threatening her without batting an eyelid. She was always smiling. Seemed that nothing could ever touch her or her happiness so why was she crying for?

Snape couldn't sleep. His head kept going on and on trying to discover what was the reason of her sorrow. His thoughts settled a little when he decided to ask Dumbledore. But still a problem remained. Each time he closed his eyes, her almost naked figure popped in his mind.

He woke up and picked up his bathroom things but as soon as he was about to open the door he remembered the two incidents that happened the day before.

Before he opened the door, he knocked and waited for any answer when he heard none, he entered to the bathroom.

It was very early but he had had a restless sleep and once he had opened his eyes he had not been able to fall asleep again. He quickly got dressed and left the room.

Lara had also a restless sleep but she, unlike Severus, had slept until late. She didn't want to go to the Great Hall and face the other Professors and all the little kids. The impact made by the memories had shaken her a lot. The unexpected flow of memories that she had buried long ago had made her feel again all the feelings she had buried with them, the sorrow, the desperation, the despair, the anguish, the suffering, the hurt.

She had cried in her sleep but with a little bit of magic she could easily hide it. She wasn't in the mood for chit chatting about things without importance. She wasn't hungry. But she could not sit in a corner and cry until all her sorrows washed away and throw her life away. She could not do that she had people who depended on her.

She washed her face and looked into the mirror. C'mon Lara you already been through this and you have moved on, you are stronger than this, you cannot let yourself fall in despair, there have passed years since it had happened, c'mon compose yourself what will the students think, and the teachers, and Snape. Lara went on and on in her mental monologue.

At the end she held on the light that had made her get through the rough patch. It had been the sole reason she moved on and tried to be happy and more or less she accomplished it.

In the teachers' table there was only Dumbledore and Snape. Severus was silently analyzing her. He couldn't see any traces that she had been crying like he heard but he also knew it was easy to hide. But he could observe two things clearly: her smile was more forced and her shield was weaker.

-Oh, I was starting to wonder if you would join us – said Dumbledore

-Yeah, I've overslept and I didn't know if I would be in time.

-I've got your map ready

-Thank you!- her smile seemed a little more true now but still forced like if she stopped smiling she would crumble down.- but I don't think I'll go today

-There's no hurry and I sure if any teacher needed your help, they would tell you without you having to visit their classes.

Lara excused herself and left. She went to the Forbidden Forest again, since she was little she had been attracted to the forests.

In the Great Hall, there was only Snape and Dumbledore

-Headmaster may I have a word with you at five.

-What's the matter Severus?

-There's no hurry. I must go to teach those fools.

Lara didn't appear during the dinner. She was in the forest talking with the centaurs who quickly liked her. She was enjoying herself. It made her forget her memories and bury and lock them away.

At five o'clock, Snape was punctually in Dumbledore office.

-What's the matter, dear boy?

-Who is really Lara Rider?

-The directress of Azkaban

-That's her title, a person is more than her title

-Exactly what do you want to know?

-She is a very guarded person that I'm not able to read

-Takes one to know one

-Yesterday after returning back to our rooms

He was cut off by Dumbledore before he could say anything else

-Interesting evening wasn't it?

For an instant Snape thought the headmaster was talking about the scene in the bathroom, but then all the pieces fell into their place. The headmaster referred to the incident in the Great Hall, it had been the only public place.

-You know, I had a sore throat and I wanted a cup of milk and sugar, but then I saw something interesting and I couldn't help myself and I took a picture.

Dumbledore rounded the desk and took a photo from the table's drawer.

The picture had been taken when they had been hugging each other. Snape shocked could be seen very clearly and it had softened a little bit when he had got lost in his thoughts. Lara's face showed contempt. Her lips formed a true little smile. Snape couldn't help to think she looked very beautiful when she wore a true smile and not the fake one she always wore.

Great, just great, it was enough that it happened and now there was a proof, a remainder, and an eyewitness that could not be anyone else than Dumbledore who always stuck his nose in the other people business, thought Snape, had Lara been lying when she told him she was sure the Hall was empty? This question kept running around his head. He decided he would confront her.

-I think you are getting along well, maybe there's no need to change her room

-There is. But don't change the topic. Has any disgrace ever happened to her?

Dumbledore face turned somber. The entire happy glint that shone there disappeared, his eyes were totally serious.

-Why are you asking me this?

-Yesterday I heard her cying

-If you must know she had experimented a great disgrace. If you want to know anything else you should ask her. Now if you excuse me I have a lot to do and very little time to do it.

Serverus was laying in the bath when he heard the door open. Lara marched directly to him this time there wasn't any blush or embarrassment. When she stood in front of him, she sat down with her back facing him as if this way she would compensate that she had broken his personal space and intimacy. For a second Snape though she was gonna hit him but he could not think any reason but then she had sat down beside him

Why the hell she had done that?


	7. To tame a land

_Why the hell she had done that?_

She sat there without saying anything for a while but Snape could not stand it anymore.

-I suppose you have a good reason for irrupting in the bathroom while I'm bathing

-This way I make sure that the person I'm talking to can't run away.

-Is there anything you wanted to tell me or because you felt like talking to me?

-You know, there are some days when you feel you are alone in the world, I mean, I have friends who I can talk with but even though I have no friends here. Do you know this feeling?

-Does it matter?

They remained silent for a few minutes before it was broken again

-I apologize

-For what?

-For throwing you a cake

Snape remembered the talk with the headmaster and decided to question her.

-Accepted even though you should apologize about something else

-To have entered while you were bathing, I have my reasons and until I haven't full filed them I won't apologize.

-That too, but I was referring to the fact you lied to me

-No I haven't

-Someone saw us in the Hall

-Hahaha, you make it sound like we are forbidden lovers. I can assure you there wasn't anyone else in the Hall

-It's not a laughing matter. There was someone else in the Hall

-Who?

-Dumbledore

-I didn't sense anyone I promise you. How weird no one has ever been able to not be detected by me.

-There's a proof which confirms it

-Yeah? What is it?

-A photo

-There's a photo! I must have it!

-You cannot I have destroyed it

-Tutut, don't lie to me. I can see right though you haven't destroyed.

Snape glared at her.

-When was it taken?

-The moment we were h-h-hugging

-C'mon Snape it isn't that bad. But now I understand why I didn't notice anyone. He must have entered while we were hugging and I was in my little own world. Uf, now I feel better. You have given a quite scare making me think that someone had managed to be unnoticied by me

Snape glared her harder. He though she was taking it too happily

-Now may I know why you entered? It's not like everyday one gets his intimacy invaded

-Well I wanted to talk to you without you running away as some people told me you do. Oh, and also because I wanted to ask you if you would accompany me to Hogsmade.

-Why would I want to accompany you?

-That's why I've entered. I won't leave until you agree.

-You can sit and wait.

-I'm already on it

Snape gave her a death glare and crossed his arms. It was a battle of wills. The time flew away but neither of them backed down.

Snape wondered if this strong willed woman who was sitting beside him was the same woman he heard crying. It's a great opportunity to question her about it, now neither of them could go away if they didn't want to lose. He would see how important it was if she left.

-You know, I heard you crying last night

-You did, didn't you?

-Why? Don't you like Hogwarts? Miss your family?

-My family is dead

Snape was surprised, she didn't say it with sorrow or anger or hate, she said like it had happened long ago, she said with a tone full of melancholy and love.

-The why were you weeping last night?

-That's nothing you must know. We aren't even friends.

-Or lovers and we are here in the bathroom with one of us naked.

No one said anything. They only sat quietly. The water was starting to get colder.

-If we are to talk about personal things how about you hate for the Potter kid

-It is nothing of your concern.

-Well if you want to know my secrets you must tell me yours too.

Another silence took form. They had been for three hours in the bathroom. They had missed the supper. He didn't want to imagine what rumors might be running around Hogwarts.

The water had become icy cold and Snape was very uncomfortable. He couldn't stand it anymore.

-You win, I'll come with you

-Thank you so much. I'll make sure it will be enjoyable.

-Yes, yes, now go.

She rose up without looking at Snape and went to the door, she put her hand on the doorknob and turned her head.

-When you lie, you move your pinky finger in circles.

With that she closed the door and went to her bedroom. She felt guilty about the invasion of his privacity so she decided to make something nice.

She went to the kitchens, tickling the pear, and asked the house elves to prepare to two food rations.

She picked up the two trays the elves had set up and walked to her room. She took a piece of parchment and wrote a quick note and put it on one tray. She picked up the tray and set it in front of Snape's door, knocked twice and left.

Snape was dressing when he heard the knocks. He finished dressing and when to the door. When he opened the door, he didn't saw anyone. He was about to close the door when he say the tray.

He picked it up and closed the door. He read the note that was on the tray along with a small variety of food.

_To Severus Snape_

_I just wanted to thank you for agreeing to come with me to Hogsmade._

_I also wanted to apologize for all the inconveniences I've caused._

_Lara Rider_

The note had been written in a neat handwriting.

With the food smell, he realized he was hungry.

Lara had already eaten and had fallen asleep.

Next day, Snape woke up with the sound of someone singing and the water running. She was singing the lyrics of some song he did not know.

He remembered the proposal she had made to the headmaster about the music classes. She had a good voice. She could teach the kids how to sing different kinds of music, not like in the school's choir which always sang the same kinds.

For the first time since her arrival, she was early for breakfast. When Snape arrived, she was talking with the headmaster about the map he gave her.

Snape had the dreadful feeling she would visit all the classes. He could not help to hope she behaved herself or she forgot about his class.

Snape saw her leaving with the corner of his eye.

Lara crashed into the DADA's teacher.

-Oh, I'm sorry I should have looked where I was going

-Don't worry –said Lupin good heartily- You are Professor Rider, aren't you?

-Yes, I am indeed. But I must apologize because I don't know you name

-Remus Lupin

-It fits you, doesn't it?

Lupin looked at Lara puzzled. It was impossible she had figured out his furry little problem as his friends called it. It was impossible she had heard or she had seen him because there hadn't been any full moon since the start of the term.

-I'll go visiting the classes today. Is there any time you prefer me coming?

-No, I don't care. It's not like I have any spectacular class programmed.

-So you will someday have a spectacular class?

-I hope so

-Then you must make sure to warn me because I'll go

-I'll do so.

-Thank you for your time Professor Lupin

-There's no need for such formalities we are colleagues here, please, call me Remus

-Then you must call me Lara. If I can bother a little more, which class would you suggest me to go first?

-Transfiguration maybe. Professor McGonagall is a very good teacher.

-Thank you Remus. See ya.

Lara followed the maps indications and made it to the transfiguration classroom. Almost all the seats were taken.

Professor McGonagall appeared a few minutes later.

-Good morning Professor Rider is there anything you need?

-Oh no, I've come to learn a little bit of how each class work and assist you if needed. Until you require my help or finish you lecture I'll sit in that chair there in the coner.

True to her word she sat on the chair and stayed quiet.

When Minerva had finished giving the instructions and the kids had practiced for half an hour, Lara approached her.

-Can I try?

All the kids were looking at the teachers.

-Don't you know how to do it?

-No I do not. In my school we weren't taught this subject

-Ok, here you go, you know what you have to do. You have to change this bird in a cat.

-It should not be very difficult should it?

Lara was concentrating on the spell and she was about to do it but a voice stopped her.

-Stop this right now! - Bellowed McGonagall- Are you nuts? You are grabbing your wand back to front!

In fact she did

-Oh I'm sorry in our school we had another kind of wands and this is new, I just bought it here I still have to grow accustomed to it.

She did the spell. The bird indeed had transformed into a feline but into the wrong feline. In front of the class a big lion appeared.

-Ups, too big

All the students had started screaming. Lara didn't lose her cool and with a flick of her wand the lion disappeared.

-I think I've got the hang of it.

Minerva was internally fuming. She had just transfigured a bird into a lion and acted as if nothing had happened.

-Ok, now I have to choose the next class I'll visit. Where to go, where to go?

Her feet took her to the next class

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews :) I hope you like how's the story going.**


	8. Como estais amigos

_-Ok, now I have to choose the next class I'll visit. Where to go, where to go?_

_Her feet took her to the next class_

And she ended up in the green houses watching a herbology class. She knew a lot about that subject because her love for the forests.

Professor Sprout asked Lara to help her to keep an eye on the students. She went around the green house, correcting the students and giving them tips and answering questions. She also gave them extra information.

She went to the History of Magic class where she fell asleep to the amusement of all the students present although Professor Binns was unaware and kept going on with the lecture.

She decided to take a short break before she went to another class. She wandered around the school. She crashed into the Charms' teacher. Filius wasn't only the teacher of charms; he was also the director of the choir.

Professor Flitwick and Lara ended up talking about music. Flitwick had a class and Lara offered her assistance.

Filius started to explain the lesson while Lara sat behind the teachers' desk. When he finished the theoric part, the students started to practice the spells that had been explained.

Both professors launched again into a musical discussion. Lara explained the proposal she had made to Dumbledore and Filius found it very interesting. He proposed that if it didn't work they could experiment a few muggle songs with the choir.

At dinner time she was very hungry after she had walked long distances. She was one of the first persons to enter to the Great Hall.

Lara was looking at the table intensely. Snape took his place next to her.

-Practicing your mental powers? – drawled Snape

Lara didn't hear him and continued burning holes to the table. Almost all the tables were full.

Suddenly the food appeared and surprised Lara who jumped a little.

Severus in front of the reaction hid a small smirk.

Lara started pilling food on her plate like there was no tomorrow under the incredulous stare of Snape. She didn't talk to him surprisingly and only ate.

-Have you gone to your touristic tour?

-Indeed

-Are you impressed of the lessons?

-Yeah

-I've heard about your small adventures

-Interesting

While he was walking down the hallway he heard two students, who both of them received detention, talking about the transfiguration that Lara had made in front of all the class. But what amused him to no end was the fact that she had grabbed the wand with the wrong end.

After his last class, he was delayed a little more because he stopped to listen another conversation, this time about the history of music class, how Lara had fallen asleep under the soporific effect of Binns voice.

Lara was answering to his questions with monosyllables because she didn't want to waste any time she could use for eating. She finished after she had eaten a salad, four steaks, a plate of spaghettis, some crisps, a little bit of rice and two pieces of cake.

-I'm full

-What a surprise

-Ya, ya but you haven't spent the day walking to one class to another that makes you hungry.

-Yeah sleeping makes you so hungry

-In fact I think it does. I have a theory that sleep makes you lose weight. Oh, wait you are saying this because the History of Magic class?

-Indeed, was it a good nap?

-Professor Binns is lethal, I don't know how the students were awake and even some of them were taking notes.

-And the transfiguration class? For the glares that Professor McGonagall is giving you it didn't go too well either.

-Well I transfigured a feline a little bigger than the expected. What's going on with all this questions? You missed me, didn't you?

-Not at all. Just trying to know what should I expect.

-Oh so you are jealous that I didn't visit your class. Don't worry I'll make sure to visit you this afternoon.

-There's no need. And seeing how the classes had gone I would even prefer you didn't

-It didn't go so bad. Sprout is enchanted with me and so is Flitwick

-If you have already messed up with two inoffensive classes, I don't want to see the mess you could make in a potions' lesson.

-I'm actually quite good at potions.

-I don't know if I belive it

-I promise you I won't mess up

-Don't promise something you won't accomplish

-either way, seeing as I won't be able to convince you, which hour would you like for me to come

-Never

-Ok, I'll come when I feel like it

-Don't expect me to entertain you or make anything special

-Oh no, I wouldn't dare to think of it. Before I forget, will you need any kind of assistance in your lessons?

-No

The conversation ended abruptly. Lara didn't know what else to say and Snape was in a bad mood.

Lara decided to go to the DADA class first. She arrived an hour earlier. Remus gave her a warm welcome. Together they arranged the classroom for the lesson. They had a light talk.

The students started to enter and were surprised of the new disposition of the classroom. They also saw Lara standing there and some of them couldn't contain their smirks because they had heard about her adventures and they were looking forward if she would have another.

Lupin started to explain the lesson. The students were listening to him with rapt attention. They observed the creature that Remus had brought.

Lara didn't mess up at all. She helped Remus during the lesson by taking the creature out of the tank to show them the dangerous spines the creature had. She also hold it while Lupin made a demonstration of the spell they would need to use to neutralize the animal.

When the kids went out of the classroom they had a smile on their faces. DADA had quickly become one of the favorite classes.

Lara sat on the teachers' desk observing the kids as they passed. She made her way to the door. Lupin was calling for her but she didn't hear him. He caught her by the arm when she was already outside. Lara spun around quickly. Their faces were inches away from each other. The shock made them stay still. Lupin didn't expect she would spun so quickly and Lara reacted instinctively.

They finally put some distance between them.

-I'm sorry- said Remus blushing

-don't worry, no harm done. There was anything you required?

-Oh, well, I wanted to propose you if you would like to help me to catch a boggart

-Yes of course I'll help you but when are we talking about?

-How about Saturday?

-No impossible, I have a previous arrangement. Sunday is ok?

-Yes perfect.

-Ok, see you around

What they didn't know was that a dark shadow had seen them while they had been inches away from each other. It had left silently and with its robes billowing behind

Lara, following the map she had received from the headmaster, she walked to the potions' class.

When she arrived everyone was seated quietly listening to Snape. Lara could not resist doing what she did next.

* * *

Hi i've come back!

I don't know exactly how should I continue.

I've written a little bit more but I'm not convinced tell me what do you think

if it's ok or should i change it. Here it goes

-Snape- she said in a sing song voice-

Snape was giving her a murderous glare which even Dementors would have nightmares but Lara continued anyway.

-There's no need for such look, I'm here to help- she said as she walked to his desk and sat on it next to where he was standing.

She stopped annoying him and stayed quietly seated on the desk as Snape continued the lesson

At the end she was so bored that she could not help herself and stood on the desk and started to make faces behind Snape. Snape's bad mood was rising dangerously and with a quick and precise kick he sent her to the ground. There was a few seconds of silence until only a laugh coming from the fallen woman was heard.

When she calmed down she sat on his chair and stayed there quietly drawing. Snape came behind her. She quickly hid her drawing from him.

-You cannot see it yet.

Snape raised an eyebrow. He wasn't in the mood to talk to her after she had ridiculed him in his class

Please tell me what do you think


End file.
